Taken to the Grave
by A Dragon in Jack Frosts Eyes
Summary: It was an old fool's mistake, he had left her to die. But now, he realises, that he has an even stronger warrior to worry about. Victoria Elric wasn't one to mess with, for you never mess with the Cyborg Alchemist... Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a FMA x HP crossover. The first couple of chapters will be entirely FMA until the end of maybe the first FMA book, and then it will be Harry Potter-y. Only this will be fem!Harry... Please don't kill me! DX It was just a what if thing, ya know?

However, the intro chapter has a glimps of the HP story

* * *

Taken to the Grave

Age is but a decade. Time is but a number. Life is but a day. You carry yourself with false airs and whims. But do you truely know what loosing your soul is?

Alchemy: the mystical power to alter the natural world. A gift to those of the living. Trisha Elric knew very well the consequences of Alchemy, which is why no one ever saw her messing with it.

But when she saw the flash of bright blue and the large, resounding boom, her curiosity got the better of her. The light led her to a dark, abandoned alley way. And to a child, wrapped in several dark coloured blankets.

Trisha smiled at the sleeping child, her heart melting. It was a beautiful baby girl, no older than one year. Trisha soon realised how the little girl reminded her of her sons, two year old Edward and one year old Alphonse. The girl seemed to be only a couple of weeks younger than Alphonse.

She had tufts of ashen blonde hair and when the silent child opened her eyes in curiousity of the movement, they were a bright gold with specks of seemingly acid green. If Trisha didn't know any better, she would have said that she had given birth to the girl herself.

After only a moment of hesitation, Trisha made her choice. Scooping the baby into her arms, she just knew that Edward and Alphonse would love having a little sister. Even though times were hard for the Elric household at the moment, she refused to let a child stay out on the street so close to the start of winter.

And on that day, ladies and gentlemen, was the birth of Victoria Elric, the beloved "twin" of Alphonse and little sister of Edward. Trisha Elric felt as if her family was complete.

* * *

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Dumbledore Abandons Twin to Boy Who Lived!"

Lily Potter sobbed into the arms of her husband, looking down at her sleeping son, Leo. It was all that old man's fault...

She would never forgive him for taking her daughter away.

Taking away her little girl, Harriette Lillian Potter...

* * *

Teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning, because human kind cannont gain something without giving something in return...

_"ALPHONSE!?"_

_"E-Ed... It- It wasn't supposed to be like this!"  
_

_"HE'S GONE!"  
_

_"He's gone..."  
_

* * *

Okay, so what do you think?_  
_


	2. The Three Alchemists

So, this is a FMA x HP crossover. The first couple of chapters will be entirely FMA until the end of maybe the first FMA book, and then it will be Harry Potter-y. Only this will be fem!Harry... Please don't kill me! DX It was just a what if thing, ya know?

* * *

Taken to the Grave

We see a street. With tall buildings that are crammed with far too many people. The only noise... Was a powerful voice which echoed through speakers in the narrow streets and radios from the small apartments.

"Children of God who dwell on the Earth... There is no salvation with prayer and faith. The Sun God Leto will illuminate thy path. Behold The Lord hath descended from his heavenly throne to save thee from all thy sins."

Three strangers were sat at a food stand. A blonde boy, a blonde girl and a person in the largest suit of armour ever seen.

"For I am thy Father... I am the emissary of The Sun God..."

The girl glanced at the radio above her head, her eyebrow arching.

"...A religious broadcast on the radio?"

The boy snorted, chewing on the end of his fork.

"Emissary of the Sun God? What the HECK is that?"

The food stand owner looked at the three oddly, turning to finally face them fully.

"Actually, I was going to ask the same thing about you three... Are you guys street performers or something?"

The girls eyebrow arched higher, the boy twitched in annoyance and the man in the suit of armour stared at him blankly. The boy growled at the food stand owner angrily.

"Hey, wait a minute pops! What is it about us that makes you think we're street performers!?"

The girl scowled as children pointed and whispered loudly about the man in the armour. The man just to ignored them, children weren't known for being inconspicuous when talking about people after all...

The stand owner frowned at the boy, putting a hand on his hip.

"Well...I mean...What else could you be...? I haven't seen your faces around here before. On a trip?"

The female blonde gave a sharp nod while the armoured man started talking.

"Uh huh. We're trying to track something down."

The blonde boy frowned at the radio, which was still blurting out the religious sermon.

"By the way, what's this broadcast?"

"You've never heard of Father Cornello?"

The three looked at the man blankly.

"Who?"

The man frowned at the chorused, confused voices of the strangers.

"Father Cornello, the Sun God Leto's Emissary!"

The other customers around the strangers started giving their praise about the father also.

"He's the founder of the Church of Leto. He can work MIRACLES!"

"He's a wonderful man who came to this town a few years ago and showed us all the way of God."

"Yeah, he's amazing!"

"They're real miracles! It's the work of God!"

The boy was slumped on the bar, and the girl was sat flicking through a leaflet on the bar side, while the armoured man shook his head at the disrespect. The owner glared at them.

"You kids aren't listening, are you?"

The blonde's glanced at each other, exchanging a devious look, before smiling brightly at the owner of the food stand and chorusing

"No, we're agnostic!"

The man rolled his eyes at them. The girl seemed to have decided that she'd had enough of people muttering about this amazing "Father Cornello", and stood up, her expression exasperated.

"Thanks for the eats. Let's go guys."

The boy stood up silently, while the armoured one stood while nodding.

"Okay."

Whilst standing however, his tall stature meant that he hit his head off the top of the food stand. This also meant that he knocked the radio off the stand, the piece of machinery smashing into pieces all over the floor. The owner stared at it in horror.

"AAAAAH!"

The armoured one glanced at the broken radio, not really that bothered.

"Oops."

He crouched next to the broken pieces, and started drawing symbols around them, ignoring the rant that the food stand owner was throwing in his direction.

"Hey! Could you please be more careful sir? Frankly, I don't think you should be walking around in that suit..."

The boy just smirked at him.

"Our bad. Don't worry, we'll fix it right away."

The man looked confused, causing the girl to chuckle at him.

"You think you can fix it...?"

"Just sit back and watch."

The girl turned back to the armoured man to see that he was now stood, runes now drawn around the broken radio.

"Okay, all set! Here we go..."

People watched in confusion as the metal man raised his arms in a X shape close to his face. His two blonde companions watched in amusement as people got closer to the armoured man until...

BOOM!

The bar owner stared in amazement

"Wha...?"

The boy pointed at the now fixed radio, a devious smirk on his face.

"How's this?"

The stand owner stared in utter shock as the sermon started blasting through the speakers once more.

"...I'm totally stunned."

The boy smirked, the girl arched and eyebrow and the armoured man chuckled.

"YOU CAN USE THE "POWER OF MIRACLES"!?"

The moment of glory quickly diminished for the three.

"Say wha?"

The girl started muttering under her breath about stupid commoners while the armoured one spoke.

"We're alchemists."

The boy smirked yet again crossing his arms.

"Just call us the Elric Siblings. We're kind of famous."

Excited shouting started amongst the crowd of people.

"The Elric Siblings?!"

"I've heard of them before!"

"They say the older one is one of the National Alchemists...The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric!"

Just when his siblings thought Edward's ego couldn't get any bigger, the crowd of people ran to the man in the armour. The girl couldn't help it, she started laughing so hard at her older brother's misfortune.

The armoured one was trying to diffuse the crowd.

"Um, I'm not him, he is."

Then one person made a fatal mistake.

"Him? But he's so short..."

The girl instantly stopped laughing, her expression serious. If she knew anything about her brother, then it was the fact that you didn't call him short. In fear of sudden death.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP? TINY? MINUTE?"

The force of his shouting literally blew the crowd backwards. The girl watched in mild humour as even the armoured man had to adjust his helmet slightly. She leaned against him casually as he started to speak.

"I'm the little brother, Alphonse."

"AND I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST EDWARD ELRIC!"

The girl chuckled, not even bothering to introduce herself.

"I think you all know who I am then."

It was true. The crowd did know exactly who the girl was. Victoria Elric, the Cyborg Alchemist. She was known for not allowing any mercy on the people she had to dispose of, and her cyborg eye helped her analyze your fighting style, your thoughts and your weaknesses With robotic arms and legs that she refused to tell anyone how she got, she was also insanely strong. It was also suspected that she had abilities that could never be described as alchemy. The one person you certainly wouldn't want to get in a fight with.

It was why none of the crowd had approached her...

"Hello! My it's lively today!"

"Oh, hello Rose."

The siblings looked over at a happy go luck girl, clad in a simple white summer dress, her black hair trailing to the small of her back. Tori rolled her eyes when the girl stared at her as if she was part of some freak show.

"Going to the church again?"

The girl turned her attention back to the stand owner, a smile back on her face.

"Yes, I need to make some offerings. The same as usual please..."

As the man prepared her bag of food, Rose turned back to the people she didn't recognise, this time smiling instead of staring.

"Well, I certainly haven't met you three before."

The man at the stand answered for the siblings, not going into much detail. Victoria was slightly grateful for that. She had an inkling that the girl didn't even understand what an Alchemist was...

"They said they're alchemists. Seems like they're looking for something..."

As Rose took her bag of goods, she smiled at the three siblings, almost blinding them with her pure white teeth.

"well, I hope you find what you're looking for! May Leto bless you!"

They watched as the girl skipped off. The stand owner seemed to let out a sigh of relief, causing Ed, Al and Tori to look at him in curiosity.

"Rose has been a lot happier recently. And it's all thanks to Father Cornello."

Ed and Tori looked at each other, then back at the stand owner.

"Huh?"

The owner sighed, before going into a full-blown lecture.

"That girl, she ain't got no relatives, and on top of that, her boyfriend died in accident this year. What saved her was the teachings of Cornello, the messenger of the Sun God Leto. he who gives everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the dead. The "power of miracles" proves that!"

Tori was scowling by now.

"Rebirth to the dead huh?"

Ed shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't like the sound of that..."

In the background, the sound of the sermon blasting through the till be heard.

"Have faith! Thy wishes shall be answered..."

* * *

Well, that's the first proper chapter! I didn't realise it would be so popular! ^^ I feel so loved! 3333

Thank you lovely readers for faving and reviewing!


End file.
